Moonlight Rendezvous
by PrincessChii
Summary: Reminiscing under the moonlight, where thoughts not dared to have been spoken are known. [SasuSaku]


**A/N: **I'm back with a new fanfic for Cheryl (twinbells)'s fanfiction (or fanart) contest on the SasuSaku forum, Simply Love. I'm randomly doing some shameless advertising here. ;P There can never be enough SasuSaku love, haha. The theme for this contest is First insert word here, such as First Temptation; the theme for this fanfic. Onto the fanfic though, enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own _Naruto _or any of it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

x . x . x . x . x

With tattered clothing, bruises, and cuts of all sizes just about everywhere, a very tired looking Sasuke continued to drag himself back to his village of residence. His most recent ANBU mission had consisted of plans to assinate a quite **un**formidable opponent in his eyes.. Although, to him, the details weren't important, either. But something _was_ bugging him, he couldn't get it off of his mind. He made some of the most idiotic mistakes during his time away.

Thoughts of a certain pink-haired companion of his had occupied his thoughts during the entire mission. He desperately tried (in vain, unfortunately) to clear his mind and focus solely on his duties, nothing else. But it didn't seem to be working, his mind somehow always strayed back to the girl - soon to be woman? - that he had left behind in Konoha.

That, stupidly enough (in his own words), is the reason he had come back from the supposed-to-be simple, straight-forward mission, battered and looking as if he got trampled by his mob of- of-- _fangirls_.That didn't suit him very well, it made him appear weak (to himself)...

He cursed under his breath for not being able to keep his mind collected during the mission. When Uchiha Sasuke felt like he had failed, he beat himself down for it. It was his way of making sure he didn't make the same mistakes twice (that didn't mean it always worked, of course).

At this particular moment, he didn't realize that his mind was once again wandering off to the seemed-to-be favored girl (or woman) once again. As soon as he had stepped into the giant gates leading toward the center of Konoha, he saw a flash of bright pastel pink under the small bushes and trees. What had caught his attention was how captivating the sight was...

It was the first time he had actually taken the time to notice how much his former teammate had changed. She no longer had a childish demeanor, she now had an air of confidence, yet she was modest (he could tell she was still as generous and kindhearted as ever, considering the fact that she had forgiven him for everything he'd done to her). He still contemplated that thought, though. What was it that she saw in him? How could she forgive him?

Sasuke gave a somewhat lopsided half-smirk to himself, weariness threatening to overtake him. A bitter scoff escaped his lips, recalling the night he decided to follow Orochimaru. He didn't think he deserved Sakura's forgiveness. _'It seems that she's as annoying as ever...'_ If anyone knew what Sasuke's language meant, it was Sakura.

Whenever he had said that to her, she finally began to understand that it actually meant something more. She followed the teachings of her sensei - of Kakashi, - how one should look "underneath the underneath". It hurt her a lot more when she was a twelve year-old genin, but it's become easier for her to deal with the insults and put-downs, knowing that it was the fact that Sasuke couldn't express himself well. They had decreased quite a bit since then, though. They were on better terms...to say the least.

His eyes continued their path toward her uniquely colored tresses. It was still cut at it's short length, cascading in soft waves around her face. Even if she didn't wear clothing that was meant to show off her now grown...endowments, they were noticeable, no matter how much you tried to say otherwise. Sasuke was entranced at the sight, her face was tilted upward toward the heavens, as if in silent prayer, and hands upon her knees casually. The full moon illuminating every feature of her body.

He finally let himself glance at her eyes...the moon (especially) illuminating those amazing emerald eyes. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he always loved the shade of green that her eyes held. They would glimmer whenever she smiled and they always shined when he was around her. _'Not to mention that unspoken lust and desire.' _He added silently. That part of her is what never changed. She was the constant, while he fluxuated...not knowing whether to accept the unknown - the fear; his awakened feelings.

Just then, he noticed that she was crying, steady streaks of tears sliding down her pale cheeks. He let out a gasp, not any louder than a whisper, it went completely unnoticed. Sasuke felt himself tear in two when he saw her. He never did like the sight of a crying woman. Especially when it was _her_.

"...Sakura."

Sasuke broke the silence, the soft call bringing Sakura out of her reverie.

"...Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Her eyes widened and she instantly stood up, tears falling with each passing second. She couldn't understand why she was crying now, he had been on missions before, what makes this one any different? She was afraid of losing him...she vividly remembers the time he had left Konoha. When he left her. Over those damned two and a half years, she was determined to bring him back, to knock some sense into him, God knows he needed it. He needed _someone_. And when she finally succeeded in doing so after a grudgingly drawn out fight and all out war for the young Uchiha, she didn't know how to explain how she felt. All she knew...was that she wanted to keep him here in Konoha...and to stay with him.

Sasuke's sudden, yet simple response of a quiet, "Aa," brought a small smile to Sakura's face. The tears kept falling, even if she felt comforted by his presence. Her mind was fighting between running up to him and hugging him or to just inspect his injuries. She wanted to make sure he was okay, to make sure he would stay. But she noticed how badly he was straining to stand and opted to keep her distance and let him rest a bit, from looks of it, he really needed it. Sakura did run up to him, though, checking over his scarred body.

Sasuke had gotten used to her quick check-ups, he felt better knowing that he was under good care. Silence came over them once again, the gentle breeze and rustling of the leaves were the only noises that could be heard.

"...how was the mission?" Sakura decided to break the silence this time, not being able to handle the tense atmosphere between them.

Even if they were on better terms than before and they _were _closer friends (Sasuke didn't say much about it, though, his actions said enough), she still had to make sure she didn't do anything too rash or that would make the both of them uncomfortable. The tense moments between the both of them weren't always out of awkwardness...there were times when (being the hormonally-charged young-adults they were) their wants were close to being revealed to the other.

"Tiring." That was Sasuke's simple answer, he never did bother talking much after missions...if at all, anyway.

"Oh." That was Sakura's just as simple answer. Another silence overtaking them.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..?" She started, eyes looking as if they were gazing into the distance. Her tears had stopped and were reduced to quiet sniffles.

He acknowledged her with a small "hn," a signal for her to continue. "Do you...remember this very spot? ...from a few years ago?" She bit her lip after she finished asking. Wondering if she brought up a touchy subject, not really knowing why she felt that way. She was effected by the occurance just as much as he was, she assured herself. Plus, it wasn't as if she hadn't asked this before... But she was still hesitant in asking about it.

Sasuke tensed slighty and was quiet for a moment before mumbling yet another "Aa." Sakura was glad he didn't forget...she was hoping he wouldn't, even if it was a bittersweet memory for her.

The very same place where she was left when he had gone and sought power from Orochimaru. The very bench that she was left crying (out for him). The very same place the night that he had thanked her. There was very vague reasoning behind it, but she had understood it completely and it filled her with joy, yet so much sorrow. Why had he left that night? Did they not mean anything? She knew the answers to those questions. He came back...that's all that mattered.

"I got stronger for you, you know that, right?" Her eyes were averted, not daring to look into his, for fear of her crying again. She remembered that day so clearly, it was as if she could re-live it from merely being in that same location. She needed an outlet for her thoughts...her pleas and hope.

"...I know." Sasuke knew very well that she got stronger for him, it was evident. And he didn't choose to deny that fact either, he felt guilty for making her wait. For making her endure all of that pain because of him. He promised himself he would protect his loved ones, he didn't think about what would happen if it was **himself **harming them. He was going to make sure that he repented for it, too. In his own way.

"My feelings haven't changed from that day, either." Sakura had closed her eyes, gaining confidence and letting herself speak freely; what she was really feeling and thinking. Her hands slowly enclosed over his, check-up finished quite some time ago, and grip tightening for security of her own feelings, maybe even for Sasuke's. She wanted to let him know that she was telling the truth, even if she knew he didn't need to be told more than once.

Sasuke was busy studying Sakura's features, she looked so heartbroken, yet satisfied that she could talk to him so casually. The topic of choice wasn't that easy to speak of, though. It made them who they were today...so they embraced the fact, despite the other lasting effects it had.

"I know." He repeated, his own grip tightening along with Sakura's, to show that he really did understand what she was trying to say. "But why are you telling me all of this _again_?" Sakura's eyes opened and let her gaze linger with his own. For him to be so open with his actions was proof that he did change for the better...he was generally a nice guy underneath that cold exterior of his.

"To tell you the truth...I don't really know, either. I just felt like...I needed to." Sakura really _was_ being honest. She was doing what she felt was right. "It doesn't really matter, does it?" Her eyes never leaving his, she just stared a bit longer, awaiting a response. Her body was subconciously beginning to lean forward onto Sasuke's, making her face mere inches from his.

He was frozen in place, not knowing when or _how_ he had gotten into this situation. No matter how tired he was, he was awake enough to be aware of Sakura's _full-grown_ body almost completely on top of his own. "...hn." He looked away, not wanting to let his inner desires be shown, or take over. For the first time, he was actually tempted to **do** something about Sakura's advances (intended or not).

Sakura just gave him a warm smile, content in every way possible (in her mind, everything was fine). She did have a few questions though, like, did he find her weak? Why _did_ he leave? Was that the reason? What does he really think of her? Did he _really_ care? Sakura's mind flooded with things she could ask, she was curious...she knew she shouldn't be so skeptical, but she couldn't help it.

"Sasuke-kun.. that day, why did you leave?" Her smile faltered a bit, afriad of the answer, but wanting to know all the more. They had fallen into this conversation more than once, but she never asked these types of questions. She had left them stowed away in her mind, thinking them unnecessary for that moment.

"...to gain power." And that's all there was to it, or so he says.

"Is that it? Did it have anything to do with this village being weak? With _me_ being weak?" Sakura's eyes were beginning to tear again, she tried to blink them away.

"No...that has nothing to do with it. Maybe at the time...I thought that way." Sasuke was clearly guilty for admitting that, but Sakura wanted true answers.

"I-I understand...I understand perfectly, but it's not like that anymore is it?" Her tears were falling continuously now, she wanted to make sure that her hard work paid off in the end. That she really _was_ noticed by Sasuke. That his concern and care for her was genuine.

He flinched at the sight of her tears and her cracking voice due to her crying. "...no. No, it's not." He faced the opposite direction of her, not wanting to be tempted into comforting her in more ways than one. And in _that_ way...just wasn't acceptable at the moment.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in her direction. "Sakura," he started, "do you _really_ think I would find you weak? Do you think I didn't care?" His temper was rising, not being able to contemplate where she was coming from, nor where she was going with this.

"B-but...it was like that before! I want to make sure I'm not here for your own use! To be used as a tool to resurrect your clan!" Sakura was practically shouting now, all her fears being known to him with each word spoken. Her eyes widened after she realized what she had just said...

Sasuke scowled, "...what the hell are you talking about? Is that why you were crying earlier? This isn't what I expected when I came back, Sakura..." he muttered the rest of his sentence, trying to calm himself, not wanting to start yelling. His weariness was fading slowly, his frustration now getting the better of him.

"Then what _were_ you expecting, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's eyes challenging against his own, never faltering.

"...I expected you to be yourself. The Sakura that had always been waiting--" He was cut off.

"I'm tired of **waiting**! That's **all** I've been doing. I-I _want_ to help you resurrect your clan... Really, I do, Sasuke-kun. But I won't be used...just for that." Sakura bowed her head lower, her bangs shadowing her teary eyes (he knew she was still crying).

Sasuke growled in response, he had enough of this. He hastily grasped Sakura's shoulders and tilted her chin upward with his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look up at him. "Then why **did** you wait all those years? You don't trust me?" His voice was low and his lips were dangerously close to hers.

"I...I--" Sakura could think of nothing to say, she was caught in the depths of his onyx eyes. _'They're so deep...'_

"You _what_, Sakura?" Sasuke was demanding for an answer.

"I..." Sakura was stuttering. _'God, I must sound like an idiot...'_ She thought. Pushing that aside, her tears and eagerness were now known. "...Sasuke-kun..!" Her voice was full of sorrow and relief, mixed all at once. All she wanted to say...was that she missed him.

Sakura had pressed herself against him and succumbed to her desires. Planting a gentle, yet passionate and fiery kiss on his lips.

It was the first time they gave into their temptations.

That was all the answer he needed.

Sakura had never changed, she still believed in him.

They broke apart shortly after, pent up arousal and want flashing in each other's eyes. "You're annoying...did you know that?" Sasuke's voice was ragged and hoarse. Whether it was from the previous action and arguing or from the stressful mission, Sakura couldn't tell, but at the moment, she didn't really care.

"...yes. I love you, too, Sasuke-kun." She said mockingly with a bright smile. "And...I'm glad to know you don't...think I'm a burden." Her voice was quiet and soft.

Sasuke sighed in response. "Whatever." He placed his lips on her neck, slowly kissing it in various spots. "Why would I have married you if I thought you'd be a burden?" He heard Sakura moan and he smirked against her skin.

"B-Because..." She couldn't think straight, her mind was elsewhere. "...nevermind. I-I'm sorry. For acting the way I did."

"Hn, don't bother with it, I have better things to do than argue with you right now. Things being this..." He licked his way down to her collar bone, sucking it lightly and the kissing the area above her chest, emphasizing his already-made point. Sakura squealed and playfully poked him, softly, though, careful not to hurt any places that had already been injured.

She just blushed prettily and averted his gaze. She hated it when he teased her like this! ...but God forgive her, she **enjoyed** it twice as much as she hated it.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't do this _outside_! P-People could see..!" She hid her face behind her hands, suddenly becoming shy.

"It's too late at night, no one's here. Plus, I couldn't care less." He stated matter-of-factly, now seated on the bench with Sakura in his lap.

"Plus...I have to re-check your wounds! They need to be treated more carefully..." Sakura just wanted to get home, she knew exactly where this could lead to and she didn't want it to happen outside in the open. It was embarrassing!

"...fine, have it your way." With that, he lifted her up 'bridal-style', an arm around her shoulders and one under her knees, and carried a blushing Sakura all the way back to the Uchiha district. "But when we're done checking my wounds, I'll definitely get to _'repaying'_ you for your hospitality and kindness." He said playfully with a wink to complete the implication, making Sakura bury her face into his shoulder. A muffled "Sasuke-kun!" coming from the flustered kunoichi.

"You really are annoying, ...Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

x . x . x . x . x

**A/N:** Annnd, that concludes the fanfic for the contest! How was it? I'd like to know.. in a review, if you will. But you don't need to, haha. By the way! To the reviewers and readers of 'Stripping Down' & 'Dance Sessions', thank you SO much for reading! I didn't know so many of you would enjoy it. It makes me so happy like, WHOA. Makes me feel kinda embarrassed though, y'know:P But anyway, thanks for reading 'Moonlight Rendezvous'! I love you, everyone! Chii-chan is going now. XD


End file.
